


Mending the Broken

by EldrenSovrano



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry, F/F, F/M, Good Petunia Evans Dursley, M/M, Mother Hen Nagini, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Overpowered Harry Potter, Riddle Manor, Squib Petunia Evans Dursley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldrenSovrano/pseuds/EldrenSovrano
Summary: It started with a lie. The Lord of Light, desperate to destroy the Dark Lord, chose to set up a family. Now ten years later, the young Lord is returning, and hell follows him around like a little puppy. Watch as the Lords of Darkness and Death unite and traverse the world. How the once predestined hate, was really one of romance, and the two once broken souls heal for eternity.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 25





	1. I'M A WHAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is standalone, meaning there will not be a series and will continue to grow until I choose to end it, which could be after chapter 1, or 50 years down the road with a thousand chapters. I do hope you all enjoy this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Warning, there is scenes of child molestation and rape in this chapter.

**Mending the Broken**

**By EldrenSovrano**

**Chapter I: I'M A WHAT?!-**

For as long as he could remember, he has been broken. His earliest memory is of being smacked on the hands with a wooden spoon, being yelled at for 'breaking' Duddikins toy. Never in his life had he felt loved or wanted. Every day a reminder that he was nothing but a servant, _a slave_ , for others to use as they see fit. That he was a waste of space. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always called him freak or boy. He didn't know his name till he was six years old. He had written Freak on the top of his paper and was reprimanded for not placing his name down. When he said that was his name, he was told what he was actually called. Harry Potter.

That evening he had been beaten for telling his teacher what he was called. Apparently, the school had called the police to question Mr and Mrs Dursley about his living conditions. Uncle Vernon was furious beyond reason. It was at this age that Harry truly became an adult and under the most horrid of situations. As Harry began to drift to sleep the next night, his uncle wrenched him from his cupboard. He was dragged into the basement where he was bound to a table. His uncle proceeded to have his way with Harry, tearing every muscle inside the little broken boy.

Three hours. That was how long every one of his uncle's 'funishments' took. Every other day, Harry was dragged to the basement where he was raped to the point of being black and blue around his pelvis and lower jaw. No matter what Harry tried, there was no escaping the horrors his Uncle put him through. For years he lived with these conditions, while secretly praying for someone to rescue him. Little did he know, his prayer was being answered and would be fulfilled by two of the most unlikely companions.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_June 23, 1991 Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England_

The day began like any other day for Mr Harry Potter. He was sleeping inside the little cupboard under the stairs when there was a loud rap at his door. His eyes quickly snapped open, due to him being a light sleeper, just in time to hear his Aunt, Petunia May Dursley nee Evans, say "Wake up Harry, and come help make breakfast!" before stalking down the hall. Harry reached up blindly and pulled a string so his light could flicker to life. The little 4x2 room was lit in dim but usable light, casting an orange, flame-like glow. Harry turned to the shelf behind and grabbed his glasses and slid them into place. The room he was in had been his home for years and was his haven after his uncle's pedophilic tendencies. Speaking of which, Harry winced as twisted back around, his insides still healing from the previous night's torture.

As he was getting ready to leave his cupboard, the stairs above him shook with heavy footsteps. His cousin, Dudley Lane Dursley, had finally woken up and was racing down the stairs. Dudley shoved Harry back into the cupboard, causing him to collide with the wall. This collision sent a spark of pain through his body, reawaken the nerves in his lower half. The pain was difficult and severe, but Harry had enough control of his emotions and expressions to hide his pain. He finally walked out of the cupboard and entered the kitchen. His Aunt was getting everything required for a full English Breakfast out onto the counter for him. Despite all the years of hatred by his Uncle and Cousin, she merely just didn't like him. He was told that he reminded her of the life she wished she had. A life that her sister had lived. While she did berate him when he did things wrong, she never outright hurt him. A slap to the head when he misbehaved and he was sent on his way.

He immediately starts working on getting the tomatoes and mushrooms roasted when his uncle came in. Not even glancing at him, his uncle said, "Get my coffee boy!" His aunt immediately responded, "I'll get it dear. Harry is just starting and we need to get finished as soon as possible." Relieved that he didn't need to rush, Harry continued cooking and was starting to plate when his aunt came over, placing a fourth plate next to him. He looked up and saw something her eyes he has never seen before. Pure sadness and a bit of rage that did not appear to be directed at him. She briefly glanced at Vernon, before turning toward him saying, "Mrs Figg called. She broke her leg and will not be able to watch Harry, so he will have to go with us." Vernon looked up a disgruntled look on his face, "Very well. But if he misbehaves, he will be punished." The last word was purred in such a sickening way that Harry paled.

Petunia, thankful for the lessons she learned from her father, gave a nod before turning toward Harry and whispering, "When we're finished head up to my bedroom." Harry eyed her warily but nodded. Together they took the plates to the table and sat down just as Dudley proclaimed, "How many are there?" referring to the pile of presents currently in the living room. Vernon smiled and said, "36! Counted them myself!" Dudley looked appalled and loudly proclaimed how he had more last year. As the two whales argued about presents, Petunia kept sending Harry worried glances. She had woken when Vernon had left the room last night, expecting him to return. After ten minutes with no sign of him, she left looking for him. Five minutes later found her staring in horror as she watched her husband brutalize her nephew. She knew now just how bad things truly were. She had once tried to stop his abusive manner and had been punished for it. But now, nothing will stop her from protecting her nephew. Even if it means betraying her family.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After breakfast was finished, Petunia lead Harry up to her bedroom. She thought about how to explain where their family came from, what they were. She prayed that he would forgive her for how she had let her husband treat him. As they entered the bedroom, she motioned for him to sit down on her bed, while she went to the back of her closet. Harry waited till she came back out with a bottle containing a light blue liquid and a box. She handed the bottle over and said, "This is a pain relief draught. It should get rid of the pain for the next 48 hours. Hopefully, that will be long enough." He looked up at her, a curious expression on his face, "Long enough for what?" She looked pensive for a moment before saying something he will never forget, "You're a Wizard Harry. My whole family has been wizards for generations."

Needless to say, he was stunned into silence. When he came in here, he was expecting to get a lecture on how he should behave. He was not expecting to be told he was a wizard or being given what he now realized was a potion for pain. He finally asked, "Why are you telling me this now, or giving me this potion?" The look on her face morphed, and a lone tear started to fall. She took a shaky breath and asked, "How long has he been doing those things to you?" Harry paled horribly, starting to shake and hyperventilate. Petunia stepped forward, sat on the bed, and pulled Harry into her side. Harry managed to choke out in a hoarse voice, "S-since I... w-was s-six." Petunia cradled him, rubbing his back and hair, whispering into his ear how he will not have to suffer anymore. Eventually, he calmed down and with a deep breath, pulled away to eye the potion. He opened the cap and sniffed it, getting a whiff of spice and tang, before downing it. The potion was smooth and silky and was cold at first before turning burning hot. Almost instantly all the pain he felt was gone and he sighed in relief.

Petunia finally grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was a map, a book, a key, and a bus card. She handed it over to Harry so he may take a look. "Keep these on you at all times today. "she said. Harry looked at her and asked, "Why?" She smiled sadly at him, "Your mother was a brilliant witch. I can tell you will be too. It's in your eyes, the same way as her. In fact, you have her eyes. That beautiful, hypnotic emerald and viridian. Unfortunately, I am not a witch. I'm what is known as a Squib. A squib is a magical child who has enough magic to gain the benefits of being a wizard, but not enough to actually perform magic. Dudley has no magic at all, meaning the family line is done through me. However, it will still live on in you. I know of two powerful families of which you are now in charge. One of which founded two schools of magic. Rowena Ravenclaw helped institute the first school of magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, up in Scotland with three lifelong friends. Her granddaughter, Marcella Ravenclaw, moved to France where she helped build Beauxbatons Academy of Magical Arts. That is where our family has attended school for generations until your mother received her Hogwarts letter. I know for certain you will go there, as she had sent a letter explaining how your name was in the book the moment you were born." Harry smiled at her, before looking at the items he held. "What are these for then?" he asked her.

Petunia pointed toward the book and said, "This book is charmed to hold all knowledge of a person's estate. As of right now it only holds the knowledge for the Ravenclaw Estate, however, you will need to visit Gringotts Wizarding Bank, the Main Branch and capital of the Goblin Nation in London to get it changed to show all of your estates. That is where the map comes in. It shows all the magical places in London, including how to get to Gringotts through a pub known as the Leaky Cauldron. The bus card is so you can get to London. The key is the key to the Ravenclaw Vaults. I held onto it as the oldest in the family. The reason I am giving you these is that while we are out today, the first chance you have at running away, you are to take it. You run and never look back." Harry's eyes filled with tears as what was truly happening was setting in. His aunt was providing him with the means to get away from his uncle. He reached forward and hugged her back saying, "When I can, I'll come back to get you." They sat there holding each other for a few minutes, before separating and getting ready for the day.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day so far has been nothing but tense. Vernon has kept the boy in his sight at all times, never letting him get the chance to run. Petunia tried to distract him, but it wasn't working. They had just left the toy store and were now back in the car heading toward a diner to eat. Vernon was a bit ticked that he had to buy food for the _ungrateful slut_ , but he supposed that if he wanted his toy to live, he would need to eat. When they entered they sat toward the back of the diner and began ordering lunch. Harry got a grilled cheese and chips, hoping he would be able to eat enough of it.

Eventually, Dudley got upset because he couldn't order any dessert. The tantrum he threw was massive, attracting the attention of every other customer. Petunia finally had enough and snapped at Dudley, causing him to set back down in shock. The rest of the meal was finished and they fled the diner and got back into the car. It was then that Vernon announced where they would be getting the last of Dudley's presents. The Zoo, more specifically the reptile department. It was then that Petunia and Harry glanced at each other. This would be his chance to escape, to get away and live his life without fear. 

The zoo finally came into view, and Harry felt hope welling in his chest, as well as a curious sensation from his scar. It wasn't hurting but humming, and pulling him toward a specific direction. He was confused and didn't know what he would see when he found where the scar was taking him. Luckily where ever it was, it appeared to be in the reptile section. As they started to look around, Harry felt his scar tingle more, and a strangely pleasant shiver went down his spine. Finally, they stopped in front of a case, and his scar told him that the snake in front of him was what he was after. It was a beautiful dark forest green, with black diamonds outlined in silver running down its body. Its eyes were dark gold, almost brown. And it was huge, as according to the sign it is the largest of its species, measuring 25' or 7.62 meters.

Dudley, expecting the snake to be incredibly interesting pounded on the glass shouting, "Move!" Vernon did the same before they gave up and moved on, leaving Harry alone at the enclosure as they turned the corner. Harry finally breathed and said ~This is my chance~, not even realizing he had slipped into another language. Instantly the snake was an inch away from the glass immediately in front of his face, staring with what can clearly be seen as surprise and happiness. ~A speaker?~ the snake questioned in a clearly feminine voice. Harry stopped from turning away and stared back at the snake. ~What do you mean by, a speaker?~ he asked now realizing his voice sounded different. The snake looked a bit delighted to explain, ~You are a speaker of the Language of the Ancient Serpent, or as wizards refer to it, Parsletongue.~ Harry was once again surprised but became even more so by her next statement. ~My name is Nagini. I'm a cursed witch who is stuck in this form until the day I die. Tell me hatchling, what is your name? And why do you smell like my old friend and master?~ Completely confused Harry was about to respond when he was shoved to the side by his Cousin.

Dudley had just come back around the corner to grab Harry for his uncle when he saw the snake being active. He ran forward pushing Harry out of the way, to look back at the snake. And for all he was worth, Harry was glad he could understand her, as she said with disgust, ~Who is this fucking pig that dared to push my hatchling to the ground?~ Harry was about to lose it when the glass disappeared and Nagini shot forward. She curled around Dudley causing him to roll in the enclosure and replacing her inside. The glass was back in place trapping him within and Nagini free. She turned towards a screech and saw a horse-like woman shooing her hands there way, while at the same time, her hatchling scrambled up and bolted toward the exit. The snake followed with great speed and ease and were no more than 15 feet from the enclosure when a faint bellow of "BOY!!" could be heard. Harry Immediately panicked and picked up speed.

Nagini didn't know what was going on but knew enough to know her hatchling had to get away from that whale of a man who was coming after them. She ran through scenarios for all of two seconds before settling on getting him to Gringotts. Because she was originally a witch, she still held the ability to apparate and could take them to the foyer of the bank. She was right beside her hatchling hissing at him, ~Hold your arm out for me to touch it, and whatever you do DO. NOT. PANIC!~ Harry did as he was told right as his uncle was 5 feet from them and felt Nagini's head touch his palm. Instantaneously, Harry felt what was like a hook pool on his naval before being pulled through a tube. With a resounding crack, Harry and Nagini disappeared causing Verno to fall forward and crash into another person. In the distance Petunia gave a shaky breath of relief, knowing that Harry was now away from her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -First off, I am completely disgusted with some of the things I have written. Especially when it's in Vernon's point of view if you will. I don't I can take enough showers to help feel clean again.  
> -This is my second book Iv written. My first one is still a WIP and is part of a series called the Angel of Darkness.  
> -I'm hoping to have the second chapter posted either later tonight or sometime tomorrow morning.  
> -I hope you guys enjoy this alternate timeline for Harry Potter.


	2. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms

**Mending the Broken**

**By EldrenSovrano**

**Chapter II: Lord of the Seven Kingdoms-**

_June 23, 1991: Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Capital of the Goblin Nation, Founders Square, London, England_

The day started like all others for the Goblins at Gringotts. They opened up at 7 o'clock sharp, and have had a relatively mild day. The most prominent feature so far was a visit from Lord Malfoy who was finishing the necessary paperwork for his son, Heir Malfoy, to have full control of his trust vault. So to say what happened at 2:35 PM was expected would be completely incorrect. King Ragnarok was just signing that he was a witness to the transfer of vault control for Lord Malfoy when a resounding crack filled the air. All quills stopped, coins were dropped, and every eye was turned to the foyer, where a boy was rubbing his head while a gargantuan snake was hissing at him. Ragnarok heard two sharp intakes of breath. One from Lord Malfoy, who stood in front of him, and one from Griphook, who recently was demoted from being the Potter Account Manager for allowing illegal transactions. He was about to inquire when he heard the young boy hiss a reply to the snake.

Harry was still slightly dizzy as Nagini hissed at him, ~Are you ok Hatchling? Do you need me to do anything?~ Harry was greatly touched by the care Nagini was showing him. He replied, ~No thank you. I'm alright especially now that I'm away from him.~ Nagini moved forward encircling his shoulders and giving a light squeeze before they both looked ahead and froze in place. Every being in the bank was eyeing them. Many of the witches and wizards had looks of fear on them. The Goblins had respect plastered on their faces, except for three beings. One was a wizard with platinum blonde hair, who was looking with surprise. Another was a Goblin who looked absolutely terrified. The third was another goblin, clearly older and more powerful if his gold and gem-encrusted badge had anything to say about. His expression was one of intrigue and he was marching his way over to them with clear military precision. He stopped in front of them, bowed slightly, and stated "Greeting Young Speaker and Great Serpent. My name is Ragnarok, Chief Executive of the Main Branch of Gringotts Wizarding Bank and King of the Goblin Nation. May I ask what your name is Young Speaker?" Harry was completely shocked by the respectful greeting and replied, "Greetings King Ragnarok. My name is Harry Potter and this lovely serpent is Nagini."

Almost instantly the bank was buzzing with whispers of shock, surprise, and horror. Lord Malfoy was completely shocked that his Lord's familiar and in all accounts adoptive mother was with the young lord. Ragnarok however, was quickly devising a plan. If word of the young lord was here and a parslemouth was to reach certain ears, then it would spell trouble for him. Immediately he turned and barked out orders in Gobbledook, {Obliviate all customers of this occurrence and remove them from the premises. Obliviate Griphook as well, and lock him in the dungeons. Then lockdown the bank. No one is to enter until further notice.} Immediately the goblins were at work, snapping their fingers in front of the wizards and aforementioned goblin. The wizards were taken out of the building as magic seemed to grow heavy. Nagini began to hiss, ~They are locking down the wards to prevent anyone from leaving and entering.~ Harry was wondering why such an occurrence was happening when Ragnarok turned back to them. "I apologize Lord Potter, but given recent discoveries, I believe it is in your best interest if no one knows of your current whereabouts. If you will come with me, I will personally see to you."

Harry nearly nodded before following after him. As they passed a goblin who was carrying the blonde wizard out, Nagini hissed again ~That man, Lord Malfoy, was a follower of Marvolo~ Harry wondered who this Marvolo was, ~Who is Marvolo?~ Nagini immediately appeared sad and stated, ~He was an old friend and was my previous master, Tom Marvolo Riddle. He became known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, a supposedly evil man. I knew him in his youth, and he was not evil. But he was petrified of death, and so chose to make himself immortal. However, the method he chose, if used more than once, destroys your sanity and mind. It wreaks havoc upon your magic and slowly poisons your morals. It is why his goals were so different when he disappeared. I believe I have you to thank for that.~ Harry tensed immediately, ~Why?~ he asked in a shaky voice. Nagini replied calmly, ~I am not upset with you hatchling. You've provided the opportunity needed to repair him. To bring back the bright young man I knew. He went after you when a prophecy was heard that you would one day defeat him. From what I understand, his body was destroyed leaving you as the only living thing in that house. Your parents I believed died protecting you.~ Harry was beginning to get teary-eyed when he asked his next question, ~Why are you helping me then?~ Nagini was silent for a moment before responding, ~Marvolo was stricken by insanity due to his destroyed soul. He could not tell that the prophecy was a ruse. It had to have been fake, for what other season was there for a prophecy to be heard in a bar filled with spies than the guarantee your enemy will hear it. I believe he was set up, and therefore your parents as well.~

This was the first time he heard anything about his parents. And to learn that their deaths were caused by someone who wanted _Marvolo_ , as he couldn't call a man who was just as broken as him by any other name but his own, gone. His parents hadn't needed to die. He would find out who put this prophecy out there and make sure they pay for it. He looked forward just in time to see them near a large glass door. Gold detailing sparkled around it on the dark wood. A G with a dragon surrounding was imprinted on the door. Ragnarok pushed the door open, motioning for his guests to enter. The inside was a large office, with a deep red fluffy carpet. the walls were split, with the bottom third being the same dark wood with gold detailing, the top two-thirds being marble. All around the room were lines of tall bookshelves, each filled to the brim with scrolls and files. At the wall opposite the door stood a black marble fireplace, blazing away. In front of it was a dark wooden desk, with a throne-like chair behind it and two chairs in front.

Ragnarok motioned for Harry to take one of the seats in front of the desk, while he took the one behind the desk. Harry sat down and was relieved when Nagini encircled the chair and rested on him, providing a comfortable weight. It was her way of reassuring him that she would not leave. Ragnarok sat there for a few moments, watching the two before getting down to business. "Now, Lord Potter," he began, "I'm not sure how much you actually know about the wizarding world, as you have been missing since Samhain of 1981. Could you care to inform me of what you know?" Harry was confused by what he meant by missing, and what he meant by Samhain. Nagini, picking up on his confusion, told him ~Samhain is a wizarding holiday celebrated on October 31. That was the night Marvolo went after you. No one in the wizarding world has seen you since, except for Dumbledore, your magical guardian.~ Harry looked at her quickly, ~Who is Dumbledore? I've never seen or heard of him before. I was told that I was a wizard just this morning by my Aunt.~ Nagini reared back with a flash of pure hatred in her eyes, ~Please inform Ragnarok of this, as that is illegal if that is the case.~

Harry turned back to the goblin, "I learned about the wizarding world this morning. According to Nagini, I should've been visited by a Dumbledore, but I've never seen him or heard of him before." Ragnarok was now agitated, and that was clearly seen on his face. He took a moment to calm down and stated, "What had your aunt informed you of the wizarding world?" Harry sat up a bit before removing three items from his oversized jean pocket. He looked back at Ragnarok and said, "She informed so that I may get away from my u-uncle. She gave me this map that shows all the magical locations in London so that I may find my way here. This was before I met Nagini of course. She also gave me this book and key that connects to I believe she said the Ravenclaw Vaults. According to her, I am the Lord of that family." As he stated this, he handed over the items to Ragnarok, who was completely shocked by what he was hearing. He looked up at the young wizard and finally noticed some very concerning things. For starters, the boy was exceptionally small for his age, and there was clear bruising around his throat and wrists. Secondly, the boy had the same taint of dark magic as Nagini, who he now recognized as the familiar to his Lord, coming off the boy's scar. And lastly, the boy's magic appears to be contained in some way. With the boy's lineage and parentage, he should be far above his current level of magical power.

He thought over his options for two seconds before settling on a decision. With as much respect as possible, he replied, "Lord Potter. I believe in is in our best interests to perform a Spectral Blood Analysis Test. This test will show you the previous two generations before you, the entirety of your medical history, any magical afflictions, and all inheritances that you can claim. This test will be provided for free at my behest. Otherwise, it will cost you 1,000 Galleons, or 50,000 British pounds." Harry was a bit concerned about this test. He was grateful that it was free, something that he assumed did not happen often. He battled over the idea for a few moments before deciding that the benefits outweighed the consequences. He steeled himself for the inevitable, "Very well. I consent to undergo this test, King Ragnarok." Ragnarok nodded and then turned around to grab the necessary items. He turned back around and set an inscribed bowl, an enchanted dagger, a potion, and a piece of parchment on the table. Ragnarok then instructed him on what to do, "You will pour the potion into the bowl and state _Veritas procedent_. Then you will cut your palm with this dagger and allow 11 drops of blood to fall in the bowl and recite _Revelare Secreta Mea_. We then wait till the potion turns to gold, after which with let the parchment soak into the solution for 11 seconds. After which the parchment will then begin to display all prominent information."

Harry nodded in understanding, realizing that this will be his first piece of conscious magic. So without hesitation, he began by pouring in the potion into the inscribed bowl and reciting, " _Veritas Procedent._ " He then slit his palm with the dagger and as his blood dripped into the bowl, he proclaimed " _Revelare Secreta Mea!_ " The potion sat for a view seconds before the ruins began to glow. Steadily the crimson bled into orange, and then a burning gold. Ragnarok took the parchment and dropped it into the potion where it soaked up the potion immediately. He laid it out on the desk, and exactly eleven seconds later, the parchment began to glow and grew in size. Ragnarok watched in slight horror and fascination as it kept growing and growing. Finally, when it stopped he picked it up and began to read out loud-

**Spectral Blood Analysis Test**

**Performed by Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black**

**Witnessed by Ragnarok IV**

**Individual-**

**Name:** Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black

 **Blood Status:** Pureblood

 **Date of Birth:** July 31, 1980, 11:59 PM at Potter Manor

**Maternal Parentage~**

**Mother-**

**Name:** Lilith June Potter nee Evans

**Blood Status:** Pureblood

**Date of Birth:** January 30, 1960, at 3:15 PM at Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England

**Date of Death:** October 31, 1981, at 11:32 PM at Number 12, Godric's Hollow, West Country, England

**Grandmother-**

**Name:** Marigold Dawn Evans nee Rosier

**Blood Status:** Pureblood

**Status:** Deceased

**Grandfather-**

**Name:** Johnathan Orion Evans III

**Blood Status:** Pureblood

**Status:** Deceased

**Paternal Parentage~**

**Father-**

**Name:** James Fleamont Potter

**Blood Status:** Pureblood

**Date of Birth:** March 27, 1960, at 11:47 AM at Harlaxton Manor, Harlaxton, Lincolnshire, England

**Date of Death:** October 31, 1981, at 11:29 PM at Number 12, Godric's Hollow, West Country, England

**Grandmother-**

**Name:** Dorea Belle Potter nee Black

**Blood Status:** Pureblood

**Status:** Deceased

**Grandfather-**

**Name:** Charlus Henry Potter IV

**Blood Status:** Pureblood

**Status:** Deceased

**Legal Guardians-**

**Godfather:** Legal and Blood Adopted Father

 **Name:** Sirius Orion Black III

**Blood Status:** Pureblood

**Status:** Illegal Incarceration in Azkaban Keep

 **Magical Guardian:** Illegal

**Name:** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

**Blood Status:** Halfblood

**Status:** Living; Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Legal), Order of Merlin: First class (Legal), Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot (Illegal), Grand Sorcerer of the Court of Magic (Illegal), Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (Illegal)

 **Muggle Guardian:** Legal due to False Incarceration

**Name:** Petunia May Dursley nee Evans

**Blood Status:** Pureblood Squib

**Status:** Living; Housewife

**Medical History~**

**Year I-**

  * Spectral Blood Analysis Test
  * Magical Immunization
  * Muggle Immunizations



**Year II-**

  * Blood Protection Ritual
  * Avada Kadavra
  * Horcrux Implementation
  * Magical Binds Implemented
  * Blood Glamour Applied
  * Pneumonia
  * Malnourishment



**Year III-**

  * Malnourishment
  * 32 counts of smacks
  * 5 cranial injuries
  * 2 cracked ribs



**Year IV-**

  * Malnourishment
  * River fever
  * 7 Cranial Injuries
  * Fractured Arm
  * 4 cracked ribs



**Year V-**

  * Malnourishment
  * 48 2nd degree burns
  * 3 3rd degree burns
  * 4 arm fractures
  * splinching



**Year VI-**

  * Malnourishment
  * 53 accounts of rape
  * multiple fractures to the pelvis
  * spinal fracture
  * 3 leg fractures
  * hip displacement



**Year VII-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 211 counts of rape
  * 89 counts of lashing



**Year VIII-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 300 counts of rape
  * 185 counts of lashing



**Year IX-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 213 counts of rape
  * 286 counts of lashing



**Year X-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 275 counts of rape
  * 34 counts of lashing



**Year XI-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 123 counts of rape
  * 31 counts of lashing
  * Spectral Blood Analysis test



**Magical Afflictions and Conditions~**

**Magical Core:** Dark

**Magical Binds-**

  * **Core:** 80%
  * **Wandless Magic**
  * **Nonverbal Magic**
  * **Parsletongue:** Unblocked due to Horcrux
  * **Parslemagic:** Unblocked due to Horcrux
  * **Blood Magic**
  * **Soul Magic**
  * **Temporal Magic**
  * **Healing Magic**
  * **Eidetic Memory:** 85% Blocked, partial unblock due to Horcrux
  * **Natural occlumency**
  * **Natural Legillimency**
  * **Family Magics**



**Magical Conditions-**

  * **Horcrux:** Tom Marvolo Riddle
  * **Magical** **Healing:** 60% of remaining magic
  * **Soul Bond:** Tom Marvolo Riddle
  * **In Perpetuul Simul:** Phase I Complete, Phase II partial completion



**Magical Titles-**

  * **Lord of Death:** Magically Chosen
  * **Master of Death:** Universally Chosen



**Inherited Estates and Titles~**

**Lordships-**

**Peverell:** Utmost Ancient and Most Noble House through Blood (III) and Conquest

  * **Votes:** 9
  * **Properties:** 3 
    * Ancestral Castle
    * Peverell Manor
    * Mortem Cottage
  * **Vaults:** 3~37,049,672,319 Galleons; 1,568 Books; 424 Artefacts. Error: 3 Artefacts Missing- Elder Wand, Ressurection Stone, Cloak of Invisibility



**Slytherin:** Most Ancient and Most Noble House through Blood (II) and Conquest

  * **Votes:** 8
  * **Properties:** 5 
    * 1/4 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
    * Azkaban Keep
    * Serpent Rest
    * Fang Grotto
    * Chamber of Secrets
  * **Vaults:** 11~ 7,298,104,532 Galleons; 7,864 Books; 212 Artefacts. Error: 1 Artefact Missing- Locket of Salazar Slytherin



**Ravenclaw:** Most Ancient and Most Noble House: Sole Heir

  * **Votes:** 8
  * **Properties:** 5  

    * 1/4 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
    * Beauxbatons Academy of Magical Arts
    * Department of Mysteries
    * Eaglets Nest
    * Windsoar manor
  * **Vaults:** 9~ 2,536,897,196 Galleons; 25,784 Books; 12 Artefacts. Error: 1 Artefact Missing- Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw



**Gryffindor:** Most Ancient and Most Noble House through Blood (I): Direct Line

  * **Votes:** 8
  * **Properties:** 5 
    * 1/4 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
    * Hogsmeade
    * Godric's Hollow
    * Lion's Den
    * Mane Estate
  * **Vaults:** 13~ 5,481,293,269 Galleons; 520 Books; 12,432 Artefacts. Error: 1 Artefact Missing- Sword of Godric Gryffindor



**Potter:** Ancient and Most Noble House: Sole Heir

  * **Votes:** 7
  * **Properties:** 3 
    * Harlaxton Manor, Harlaxton, Lincolnshire, England- Used by the University of Evansville since 1978 as the English Campus
    * Potter Manor
    * Number 12, Godric's Hollow, West Country England
  * **Vaults:** 5~ 738,291,346 Galleons; 1,624 Books; 54 Artefacts. Error: Illegal Transactions by Albus PWB Dumbldore- 50,000 Galleons a Month since November 1, 1981.



**Black:** Ancient and Most Noble House through Blood (II), Will, and Claims Law

  * **Votes:** 7
  * **Properties:** 3 
    * Castle Black
    * Black Manor
    * 12 Grimmauld Place
  * **Vaults:** 5~ 382,295,142 Galleons; 4,506 Books; 782 Artefacts.



**Gaunt:** Ancient and Most Noble House through Blood (I) and Conquest- Note that the Gaunt Estate has merged with the Muggle Riddle Estate at the behest of the previous Lord Gaunt, Tom Marvolo Riddle

  * **Votes:** 7
  * **Properties:** 3 
    * Hangelton
    * Riddle Manor, Little Hangelton, Sussex, England
    * Gaunt Estate
  * **Vaults:** 1~ 187,235,629 Galleons; 52,900 books; 29,873 Artefacts.



**Additional Estates~**

  * **Properties:** 3 
    * Monroe Manor
    * 13 Godric's Hollow
    * Number 4 Privet drive
  * **Vaults:** 39~ 127,982,590 Galleons; 1,250 Books; 400 Artefacts.



**Total Amount for the Estate of Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black**

  * **Lordships:** 7~ 1 Utmost Ancient and Most Noble House, 3 Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses, 3 Ancient and Most Noble Houses
  * **Votes:** 54- Grants Titles of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Grand Sorcerer of the Court of Magic, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards
  * **Properties:** 27
  * **Vaults:** 86~ 53,801,772,023 Galleons; 96,016 Books; 44,195 Artefacts



All three were stunned silent by what they heard. Nagini for her part now understood why he smelled like Marvolo. Harry was one of his Horcruxes and therefore wreaked of his magic, just like she did thanks to the rituals Marvolo performed for her to retain her humanity. Harry had no idea what to think, or what to do next. Apparently, he was extremely powerful magically, politically, and financially. he also had a soul mate from the looks of it. One who feared death so much he butchered his soul, which is probably why he wouldn't be able to tell who his soulmate is. Ragnarok was horrified and dumbfounded. This boy was abused for years and is the most powerful wizard in history. His magic alone at this age would match that of the Dark and Light Lords and he hasn't even reached his majority, where he will at least double his power if the Potter and Peverell Bloodlines are anything to go by. Not only that, he has no clue how to use any of this power. Ragnarok stood, slightly pale, and spoke quickly as he left saying, "Excuse me Lord Potter, but I need some assistance in this matter. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, the Goblin King was out the door and on a hunt for the goblins he required.

Harry sat there trying to figure out what to do next. Luckily Nagini knew what was coming, and so decided to fill him in, ~Do not worry Hatchling. Ragnarok is most likely gathering the Account Goblins, a Healer, and a Solicitor for you. You will have seven Account Goblins, one of which I believe is Ragnarok himself. Each one will help maintain and grow your separate estates. the healer will most likely remove your blocks. As far as the Horcrux goes, I don't believe it is possible as the two of you unknowingly started the _In Perpetuul Simul_ ritual-~ Harry immediately cut her off asking, ~What is the _In Perpetuul Simul_ ritual?~ Nagini gave him a look that chastised him before answering, ~The ritual connects two people for all eternity, in any type of afterlife and reincarnation. it has only been used twice before. It connects the two by splitting and sharing their souls, sharing their blood, and consummating the bond to connect the bodies. A traditional Marriage ceremony is held before connecting their magics. As you two already hold a connection through your magic, you just need to complete phase 2-4. Now, as I was saying, the healer will most likely also recommend some wizarding healers as well to assist you. The solicitor will help you with the illegal use of your votes and persecute your uncle.~ Harry was satisfied with those answers and so sat there waiting until the door opened behind him.

When he turned around his eyes were wide when nine goblins all came in. Ragnarok once again took his seat and waited till the others took their seats beside him. Once everyone was settled, Ragnarok spoke up saying, "Now Lord Potter, we have a few things to discuss first. The very first thing is introductions. As you know I am Ragnarok, and it just so happens that I am the Account Goblin for the Peverell Family. Starting on my right is Hookfang, the Slytherin Account Goblin. Next is Bloodfang, the Ravenclaw Account Goblin. Then there is Broodhurst who manages the Gryffindor Account. Beside her is Anarok, my daughter, who is our Chief Healer and the Account Goblin for Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff. She is here under both duties, which I will explain later. On my left is the recently promoted Ironclaw, who is now the Manager for the Potter Account. Beside him is Ripwing and Dipwing, the Black and Gaunt Account managers respectfully. And last is my little brother Borrok, who is our Chief Legal Advisor. Now is there any questions before I move on?"

Harry was impressed by the Goblin King and was extremely grateful for his help. He politely responded, "No thank you, king Ragnarok. While you were away Nagini explained enough for me to be satisfied at the moment." Ragnarok nodded before continuing, "Now we need to discuss a legal, financial, political, and healing plan before we help you remove your blocks. The first is the number of Houses you control. As of right now, you are the Lord of seven Houses. However, three of them fall under the Founder's Law. The Law states that if one of the Houses is dormant, the Lord who controls most of the remaining Founding Houses will gain this House. In this case, Hufflepuff is dormant, and you are the Lord of the other three Founding Families of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That gives you eight Houses. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem, however, due to you holding multiple houses I advise changing at least your last name. This would be easy if you held an odd number of Houses. Therefore you have two options. Either revoke the house of Black or Gryffindor or create a new House. Which would you like to do?"

Harry thought about it for a little bit before thinking back on his additional properties. With a determined look in his eyes, he asked, "If I created a new House, could a squib be made the Head of the Estate?" It was Borrk who answered, "A squib cannot be the Lord or Lady, however, they can be Dowager of the Estate alongside a Lord or Lady Regent of the House. What this means is that all financial and maintenance of the House goes to them, while the Regent holds the political power. I assume you have a Dowager in mind?" Harry nodded and said, "Yes. My aunt, Petunia May Dursley nee Evans, is the only other Evans Family member who has some magic in them. The Evans family has to my knowledge only used the Ravenclaw Lordship and has never made their own House." Ragnarok nodded his head and said, "Very well. We need three drops of blood and the encantation _Familiae Evans_ to see how far back the Evans family goes to determine their rank." As he said this, he produced another dagger and a parchment. Harry to the dagger, pricked his finger and allowed three drops of blood to fall on the parchment while reciting _Familiae Evans_. The parchment glowed briefly before it wrote out the following-

**Genealogy of the Evans Family**

**Performed by Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black**

**Witnessed by Ragnarok IV**

**Founders:** Francois Gellert Evans and Regina Evans nee Ravenclaw, circa~ 1157 AD

 **The number of consecutive Wizards born in the family:** Three generations

 **The number of consecutive squibs born before another wizard:** Four generations

 **The number of consecutive Wizards born in the family:** Twenty-Seven Generations

 **Last Magical Family Member:** Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black

Ragnarok nodded and said, "Very well Lord Potter. We will create the Ancient and Most Noble House of Evans and name Petunia May Evans the Dowager. As per the agreement for the creation of a House, Gringotts will provide a single Vault with 100 Million Galleons to start-" Harry once again interrupted him saying, "No, make all additional estates I have inherited fall under the Evans Family. Also, I request Borrok to be named the Evans Account Manager." Ragnarok quickly nodded, "Agreed. Now, I would suggest taking on the last name of Peverell. It is the oldest and most prestigious of the Family names you hold claim over." Harry nodded his consent and let Ragnarok continue, "Now, another thing is where you will be staying at, as you are emancipated due to being the Sole Heir of two Houses. Do you know where you would like to stay?" Harry had no clue where to live until Nagini hissed at him, ~Riddle Manor for certain is ready. Marvolo instructed the House-elves there to work for exactly a decade in the event his corporeal body was destroyed. As it has not been a decade, the manor is still up in running.~ Harry nodded and turned his attention to the goblins, "According to Nagini, Riddle Manor is still up and running. As such, I will stay there. It will also provide me with nearby towns to entertain myself." Dipwing nodded and spoke, "I will provide a portkey to the Manor. A portkey is an object that transports you to a predetermined location." Ragnarok resumed the conversation, "So, Lord Peverell, the issue of your abuse and health is the final thing. You cannot claim your lordships or legally change your name until your eleventh birthday. Even then you cannot claim them until the blocks are off. Anorak, if you could please explain the necessary healing regime. "

Anorak straightened up and began to speak in a clear and instructive voice, "Due to the severity of the blocks and the damage done, you will have a two-part healing process. The first is to remove your blocks. I have here a potion that will remove the Blocks over the course of the next four days. I suggest taking it tonight before going to bed. After that, you will need another twenty-four hours without magic to properly stabilize your core. During this time, you can see a mind healer in order to discuss the trauma you have experienced. I recommend Andromeda Maria Tonks nee Black, the Chief Healer of the Janis Thackey Ward at St Mungo's Magical Hospital. After the allotted 120 hours, you will be placed in a four-week-long healing coma, where all damage is reversed, making it to be as if none of this ever accord. I suggest Healer Tonks's sister, Lady Narcissa Elise Malfoy nee Black, who although is a private healer specializes in children. Now both of these healers are the best in their fields. However, they are also your wards as Daughters of the House of Black. This will provide you with all a chance to meet and discuss House Mechanics and History. Are these two acceptable?" Harry nodded his consent before Borrok immediately started, "On the topic of Lady Malfoy, her husband Lord Lucius Abraxian Malfoy II is an exceptional politician, and can instruct you in how to run your seats. He was also a very close follower, to the point of being a friend, to your soul bonded Tom Riddle. As far as the lawsuit against your family, Dowager Evans excluded, due to your political influence I recommend Madam Amelia Willow Bones, Dowager of the Most Ancient House of Bones and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She is the foremost expert in magical law and muggle legal issues. I can arrange for all four to arrive here tomorrow at 10:30. They will be given a letter dowsed in a secrecy draught giving a brief explanation of why they are being summoned. Once they arrive, the nine of us will brief them and then send them to Riddle Manor via Portkey. Is this acceptable?"

Harry was extremely grateful for all they were doing for him that he began to tear up. Swallowing the lump in his throat, "Thank you. That is more than acceptable." Borrok nodded while Ragnarok took the reigns once again, "Lord Peverell, on behalf of the entire Goblin Nation, you have our sympathies for the horrors you have gone through. Magical children are sacred in our world and are to be cherished beyond belief. I would therefore like to declare you a Goblin Friend, and guarantee that whenever you require our assistance, you will have it." Harry was grateful once again, stood up, bowed slightly and said, "Thank you Goblin Friends. May your vaults forever prosper." All nine goblins were slack-jawed in surprise before Dipwing gathered himself. "And may your enemies fall in battle." he responded while handing over a pocket watch, "This is the portkey to Riddle Manor. The password to activate it is Safe Zone in parseltongue." Harry nodded grabbing hold of the pocket watch, the potion from Anarok, and touching Nagini's head. He looked back up and said, "Thank you again for all of your help." He squeezed ahold of the portkey and said ~Safe Zone~ before being zipped away from the goblins. Ragnarok sat down once again and heaved a sigh of relief, {Mother Magic have mercy on whoever chooses to harm him. Once our Lord is restored, he will rain down hellfire on all who have wronged his bonded.} The other Goblins nodded along in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter II.  
> As you can see, Harry is extremely powerful and holds more titles than anyone.  
> While there is still a lot of questions on what will happen and how Tom will be restored, I am saving those for later.


	3. The Four Horseman

**Mending the Broken**

**By EldrenSovrano**

**Chapter III: The Four Horseman-**

_8:00 Am on June 24, 1991, at Malfoy Manor_

Malfoy Manor was a large, French Gothic estate situated in the middle of luscious gardens. The manor itself stood proud at three stories, with six four-story towers surrounding it. The Estate has been in the ancestral home of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy since the Norman invaders. It is here that the normally peaceful atmosphere of Malfoy manor was shattered by two summons. Every morning at 7:30 sharp, the family sits down to eat breakfast together. The Head of the Family, Lord Lucius Abraxian Malfoy II, sits at the head of the table where he enjoys a Full English breakfast with a cup of Earl Grey. To his right, Lady Narcissa Elise Malfoy nee Black would eat a bowl of oatmeal with almonds, raspberries, and honey along with a single egg over easy. This is typically drunk with a cup of black coffee. Across from her, to the left of Lucius, is Heir Draconis Lucian Malfoy. Although an exact carbon copy of his father and grandfather, his eating habits are exactly like his mother.

It was as they were finishing their breakfast that a single Royal Horned Owl swept in. In its beak were two letters bearing the seal of Gringotts. Lucius carefully took the letters, handing the eagle a piece of bacon before it soared back outside. Lucius checked to see who it was addressed too, expecting them to be for him and Draco but was surprised to see they were addressed as Urgent for him and his wife. Carefully he cast a spell over both to detect all substances on the letters. When all that was discovered was a secrecy draught and a concealment charm, he hands Narcissa hers, "It's from Gringotts. There are Concealment Charms placed on the letters, as well as them being coated in a secrecy draught." Narcissa was a bit apprehensive, "Why would there be a secrecy draught on letters from Gringotts?" Lucius shook his head, "I have no clue. There is only one way to find out." Both of them opened their letters, each from King Ragnarok himself. For Lord Malfoy, his letter stated-

**Gringotts Emergency Summons**

**Lord Lucius Abraxan Malfoy II,**

**As you no doubt know by now this letter is coated in a Secrecy Draught at the behest of our client. You may speak of this matter with no one but those who are also involved.**

**You are hereby summoned at the behest of our client Lord Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black. It has come to our attention that the boy's Illegal Magical Guardian, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, has neglected his duties. Lord Potter has requested your assistance in learning Pureblood Etiquette and all knowledge of the Houses for which he is Lord over, a list of which is provided on the back. You are to report at Gringotts at 10:30 AM sharp on June 24, 1991, alongside Lady Narcissa Elise Malfoy nee Black, Healer Andromeda Maria Tonks nee Black, and Madam Amelia Willow Bones. Once there you will be briefed by Lord Potter's Account Managers on the entire situation and then given a portkey to his current location.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ragnarok IV**

**Account Manager for the Utmost Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

**Chief Executive of the Main Branch of Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

**King of the Goblin Nation**

(Backside)

**Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black**

**Lord of the Utmost Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor**

**Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Gaunt, and Evans**

Narcissa's letter was similar-

**Gringotts Emergency Summons**

**Lady Narcissa Elise Malfoy nee Black,**

**As you no doubt know by now this letter is coated in a Secrecy Draught at the behest of our client. You may speak of this matter with no one but those who are also involved.**

**You are hereby summoned at the behest of our client Lord Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black. It has come to our attention that the boy's Illegal Magical Guardian, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, has neglected his duties. Lord Potter has requested your assistance in healing against the years of sexual and physical abuse that has been done to his person by his uncle, a list of injuries is provided on the back. You are to report at Gringotts at 10:30 AM sharp on June 24, 1991, alongside Lord Lucius Abraxian Malfoy II, Healer Andromeda Maria Tonks nee Black, and Madam Amelia Willow Bones. Once there you will be briefed by Lord Potter's Account Managers on the entire situation and then given a portkey to his current location.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ragnarok IV**

**Account Manager for the Utmost Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

**Chief Executive of the Main Branch of Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

**King of the Goblin Nation**

(Backside)

**Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black**

**Medical History~**

**Year I-**

  * Spectral Blood Analysis Test
  * Magical Immunization
  * Muggle Immunizations



**Year II-**

  * Blood Protection Ritual
  * Avada Kadavra
  * Horcrux Implementation
  * Magical Binds Implemented
  * Blood Glamour Applied
  * Pneumonia
  * Malnourishment



**Year III-**

  * Malnourishment
  * 32 counts of smacks
  * 5 cranial injuries
  * 2 cracked ribs



**Year IV-**

  * Malnourishment
  * River fever
  * 7 Cranial Injuries
  * Fractured Arm
  * 4 cracked ribs



**Year V-**

  * Malnourishment
  * 48 2nd degree burns
  * 3 3rd degree burns
  * 4 arm fractures
  * splinching



**Year VI-**

  * Malnourishment
  * 53 accounts of rape
  * multiple fractures to the pelvis
  * spinal fracture
  * 3 leg fractures
  * hip displacement



**Year VII-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 211 counts of rape
  * 89 counts of lashing



**Year VIII-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 300 counts of rape
  * 185 counts of lashing



**Year IX-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 213 counts of rape
  * 286 counts of lashing



**Year X-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 275 counts of rape
  * 34 counts of lashing



**Year XI-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 123 counts of rape
  * 31 counts of lashing
  * Spectral Blood Analysis test



Narcissa and Lucius glanced at each other before Narcissa cleared her throat, "Dragon, go up to your room. Your father and I need to discuss something. You also will most likely be watched by Corvus while we're gone." Draco looked a bit upset at not knowing what was going on, but none the less nodded and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Lucius sprung up a strong silencing ward and was about to speak when Narcissa said something that caused him pale beyond belief, "That boy was raped over 1,000 times! How could a monster, especially the boy's uncle, do such a thing?!" Lucius actually dropped his jaw and was floundering, clearly not expecting this. Finally, he managed to choke out, "W-what did his uncle do?" Narcissa handed over her paper, relieved and also furious that her husband could read it. Lucius began to shake with anger and his magic sparked a bit. He looked up sharply and could see the fury and determination in his wives eyes. The look that promised death and misery to the poor soul who hurt this child. Lucius reached over, grabbed her hand and said, "We will deal with this. The boy is clearly way from his uncle and is no longer in danger. The trauma is most likely why your sister was chosen. It probably also helps that he is Lord Black, so this is your chance to meet your new Head of House. Madam Bones will undoubtedly prosecute not only Dumbledore for illegally claiming political positions, but also charge him with child abandonment. She will also go after the Uncle for his abuse on the child."

Narcissa was a bit shocked, "What do you mean Lord Black and Illegal positions?" Lucius handed his letter over to her, and when she read the back she was immediately surprised. She looked up and nodded saying, "I'll cancel my luncheon. You go contact Corvus." She stood and left the parlour while Lucius stepped in front of the fireplace, tossing in floo powder, "Corvus Lestrange, Office, Lestrange Manor!" Seconds later a head popped through the floor, "Ah Lucius, what a nice surprise. Is everything alright?" Lucius shook his head, "No. I cannot tell you what is wrong as I and Cissa are bound by a secrecy draught. We were summoned for an urgent matter at Gringotts and must be there at 10:30. Is there any chance you can come over to watch Draco for us?" Corvus nodded, "I understand and can certainly watch the little one." Lucius chuckled and cancelled the Firecall before leaving to get ready at Gringotts.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_8:30 AM on June 24, 1991, at Chief Healers Office, Janis Thackey Ward, St Mungos Hospital for Magical Afflictions, London, England_

Andromeda Maria Tonks nee Black is a very proud woman. Like all others who bare the name Black, she was raised in the dark arts and pureblood supremacy belief. However, despite adoring her family, she never felt connected to them. She loathed the gall that Sirius had when he ran away before even completing Hogwarts. She did not have that luxury, as she was set to marry into the distant Len Shao family of China. However, she had fallen in love with a Muggleborn, Theodore Rederick Tonks. The moment they graduated, she bonded with Ted, and thus ending her marriage contract. This however angered her family. Her parents and Sirius's parents were asking for the boys head. However, her grandfather, Lord Arcturus Regulus Black, had told her that all she had to of done was say no to the contract and he would have nullified it. While she wasn't disowned, she was stripped of her allowance and inheritance.

And so when a letter from Gringotts arrived via express mail, she feared the worse. Before even opening the letter she ran to the floor and threw powder in yelling, "Lord's Office, Castle Black; Sanguine Pura!" After ten seconds, a weathered face appeared in the flames, "Dromeda? Is that you?" She sighed in a breath of relief and said, "I just received a letter from Gringotts and I thought something happened to you." Arcturus chuckled and said, "Nonsense, its probably informing you of the new Lord Black. I gave up my Title in 79', remember? I got a letter this morning informing me that the Lordship has been claimed." Andromeda was interested now, wondering why the new Lord Black would contact her, "I'll open up the letter to see what it says. You have a good day Papa." Arcturus smiled and said, "You to Dromeda." With that, the firecall ended, and Tonks went back to her desk. She scanned the letter just to be safe and discovered a secrecy draught and a concealment charm. Her interest peaked, she opened the letter and began to read-

**Gringotts Emergency Summons**

**Healer Andromeda Maria Tonks nee Black,**

**As you no doubt know by now this letter is coated in a Secrecy Draught at the behest of our client. You may speak of this matter with no one but those who are also involved.**

**You are hereby summoned at the behest of our client Lord Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black. It has come to our attention that the boy's Illegal Magical Guardian, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, has neglected his duties. Lord Potter has requested your assistance in healing the trauma caused by years of sexual and physical abuse that has been done to his person by his uncle, a list of injuries is provided on the back. You are to report at Gringotts at 10:30 AM sharp on June 24, 1991, alongside Lord Lucius Abraxian Malfoy II, Lady Narcissa Elise Malfoy nee Black, and Madam Amelia Willow Bones. Once there you will be briefed by Lord Potter's Account Managers on the entire situation and then given a portkey to his current location.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ragnarok IV**

**Account Manager for the Utmost Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

**Chief Executive of the Main Branch of Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

**King of the Goblin Nation**

(Backside)

**Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black**

**Medical History~**

**Year I-**

  * Spectral Blood Analysis Test
  * Magical Immunization
  * Muggle Immunizations



**Year II-**

  * Blood Protection Ritual
  * Avada Kadavra
  * Horcrux Implementation
  * Magical Binds Implemented
  * Blood Glamour Applied
  * Pneumonia
  * Malnourishment



**Year III-**

  * Malnourishment
  * 32 counts of smacks
  * 5 cranial injuries
  * 2 cracked ribs



**Year IV-**

  * Malnourishment
  * River fever
  * 7 Cranial Injuries
  * Fractured Arm
  * 4 cracked ribs



**Year V-**

  * Malnourishment
  * 48 2nd degree burns
  * 3 3rd degree burns
  * 4 arm fractures
  * splinching



**Year VI-**

  * Malnourishment
  * 53 accounts of rape
  * multiple fractures to the pelvis
  * spinal fracture
  * 3 leg fractures
  * hip displacement



**Year VII-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 211 counts of rape
  * 89 counts of lashing



**Year VIII-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 300 counts of rape
  * 185 counts of lashing



**Year IX-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 213 counts of rape
  * 286 counts of lashing



**Year X-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 275 counts of rape
  * 34 counts of lashing



**Year XI-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 123 counts of rape
  * 31 counts of lashing
  * Spectral Blood Analysis test



She tried, she truly did try not to break down, but ultimately couldn't hold it. She ran to the bathroom and heaved into the toilet. After several minutes, she leaned back against the wall and shook with horror, disgust, sadness, and anger. _How could a monster do such a thing?! He's not even eleven years old!_ She finally got calmed down enough to wash up and make her self presentable. She went back over to the desk and read back through it. Or at least tried to until his name finally registered. _Potter-Black? As in Harry Potter?_ Realizing this very well may be the case, the secrecy draught completely made sense. And then the fact that he was a _Black_. She realized he was the new Lord Black, which was probably one of the reasons she was summoned to aid him. She steeled herself and walked out of the office and to her secretary, Apprentice Euphoria Hollow. "Apprentice Hollow. Please clear all of my appointments today and tomorrow. I've been summoned by Gringotts for an important matter and need that time to prepare." Hollow looked up and said, "Yes Ma'am. I'll get it done right away." With a brief nod, Andromeda went back into her office to prepare for the meeting.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_9:00 AM on June 24, 1991, in Courtroom 12 Chambers, Level 2, Ministry of Magic, London, England_

The unbearable itch to hex the ghastly robes and beard on fire was once again returning to one Madam Amelia Willow Bones. She never understood how someone with such high positions could wear such ridiculous ensembles. Today was a citrus yellow with purple acorns, completely showing just how insane Dumbledore truly was. Despite being a mutual party during the war, she had never once thought of joining the Order, as their leader was clearly insane. It was because of him that her brother was targeted and killed. She had no doubts that if Dumbledore hadn't used the Bones Manor as a temporary headquarters, then her brother would be alive today.

Unfortunately, she couldn't hex him without getting caught. And so she would have to sit through another boring meeting on the security of Hogwarts. Why they needed to have these meetings were not what made it boring. It was listening to the ramblings of the old, senile baboon sitting across from her. He would ramble on forever about how wonderful the school year was, then talk for ten minutes on the progress his _protege_ , Harry Potter, was making. Then he spends all of thirty seconds stating there was no need for an increase in security. So when the Head Auror, Rufus Scrimmegeaur, barged in she was relieved. He marched up to her with a letter saying, "Madam Bones? A Letter from Gringotts arrived for you via the Emergency Shoot. We've already scanned it, and all there is a concealment charm and a secrecy draught." He handed the letter over to Madam Bones, who immediately was in business mode. Minister Fudge finally spoke up, "Why would they dowse a letter in secrecy draught?" Dumbledore nodded, "He is quite correct. Perhaps you should dispose of it?" Madam Bones sent a withering glare and in a clipped tone said, "Absolutely not! Clearly, they need legal advice. Most likely a dispute between two heirs." She opened the letter and read the letter once and was staring gobsmacked. She reread to ensure she was correct-

**Gringotts Emergency Summons**

**Madam Amelia Willow Bones,**

**As you no doubt know by now this letter is coated in a Secrecy Draught at the behest of our client. You may speak of this matter with no one but those who are also involved.**

**You are hereby summoned at the behest of our client Lord Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black. It has come to our attention that the boy's Illegal Magical Guardian, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, has neglected his duties. Lord Potter has requested your assistance in persecuting his magical guardian for line theft, child neglect, and kidnapping. Also, he requires the persecution of his uncle, Vernon Dursley, for rape and assault over years. A list of the relevant information is provided on the back. You are to report at Gringotts at 10:30 AM sharp on June 24, 1991, alongside Lord Lucius Abraxan Malfoy II, Lady Narcissa Elise Malfoy nee Black, and Healer Andromeda Maria Tonks nee Black. Once there you will be briefed by Lord Potter's Account Managers on the entire situation and then given a portkey to his current location.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ragnarok IV**

**Account Manager for the Utmost Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

**Chief Executive of the Main Branch of Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

**King of the Goblin Nation**

(Backside)

**Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black**

**Lord of the Utmost Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor**

**Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Gaunt, and Evans**

**Medical History~**

**Year I-**

  * Spectral Blood Analysis Test
  * Magical Immunization
  * Muggle Immunizations



**Year II-**

  * Blood Protection Ritual
  * Avada Kadavra
  * Horcrux Implementation
  * Magical Binds Implemented
  * Blood Glamour Applied
  * Pneumonia
  * Malnourishment



**Year III-**

  * Malnourishment
  * 32 counts of smacks
  * 5 cranial injuries
  * 2 cracked ribs



**Year IV-**

  * Malnourishment
  * River fever
  * 7 Cranial Injuries
  * Fractured Arm
  * 4 cracked ribs



**Year V-**

  * Malnourishment
  * 48 2nd degree burns
  * 3 3rd degree burns
  * 4 arm fractures
  * splinching



**Year VI-**

  * Malnourishment
  * 53 accounts of rape
  * multiple fractures to the pelvis
  * spinal fracture
  * 3 leg fractures
  * hip displacement



**Year VII-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 211 counts of rape
  * 89 counts of lashing



**Year VIII-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 300 counts of rape
  * 185 counts of lashing



**Year IX-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 213 counts of rape
  * 286 counts of lashing



**Year X-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 275 counts of rape
  * 34 counts of lashing



**Year XI-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 123 counts of rape
  * 31 counts of lashing
  * Spectral Blood Analysis test



Madam Bones hid her expression very well, after years worth of hiding her hatred for an old fool, to see just what he allowed was taxing her. She looked and said, "I need to leave and prepare for the meeting. I will not be back today and will most likely be unavailable for the perceivable future. Head Auror, you have control of the DMLE until I can return." Rufus bowed with a "Yes Ma'am", while all others were intrigued by what was going on. Dumbledore chose to speak up, "Surely this matter could wait. We haven't even gotten to the brilliant spellwork that Har-" Amelia cut him off, "It cannot wait! I'm leaving and that's final!" With that, she stood up and walked out of the hall, proud of herself for not throwing an _Avada Kadavra_ at the old man.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_10:28 AM on June 24, 1991, at Founders Square, London, England_

The crowd knew something was going on. The air was thick with contained rage and determination. Marching toward Gringotts Wizarding Bank was Madam Amelia Bones. Every witch and wizard parted before like she had the plague. The air around her was filled with coiled magic, and a pinched expression was on her face. As she walked on, two figures appeared beside her. To her left stood Lord Malfoy, face smoothed over, but a storm of promised pain was clearly seen in his eyes. Lady Malfoy, who wore a similar expression, was on her right. At about twenty meters from the bank, Healer Tonks stepped beside her sister, anger clearly displayed, showcasing why you never mess with a Daughter of the House of Black. The Bank loomed over them, a dark shadow holding secrets, secrets that would answer the questions brewing in their minds. In sync, they marched up the steps. Every person in the square knew that the wizarding world would be changing after today. They could feel it in their magic, the very air smelled of change. The four unnaturally calm and terrifying wizards and witches marched into the building just as the clock struck 10:30 Am. It was at this moment that all hell would break loose upon the wizarding world. Many didn't know it yet, but the entire history and future of both the Magical and Muggle world would change forever. And if one was to look close enough, in a darkened corner near the bank, a dark figure could be seen covering his mouth and laughing his ass off.


	4. Lords of Magic

**Mending the Broken**

**By EldrenSovrano**

**Chapter IV: Lords of Magic-**

The bank was empty, there weren't even goblins at the teller desks. As the four staked forward, the back door of the bank opened allowing nine goblins to enter the atrium. The two groups met in front of the Head Teller desk, ready to begin the meeting. Ragnarok was the first to speak, "We here at Gringotts thank you for your urgent arrival to our summons. We must begin as soon as possible." Madam Bones took the lead, "We are grateful for the summons. Such an act of treachery should not be left unattended." A feral grin appeared on the King's face, "I completely agree. Let us retire to the meeting hall." With that, Ragnarok led the two groups back through the door. As they stalked down the hall, the atmosphere became more anxious, everyone wondering about the outcome of this meeting. They reach the end of the hall and enter a set of ebony doors. The inside of the room was dark green, grey, and gold in colour. The middle of the room featured a large oval table, with nine chairs on one side, and four on the other. Everyone reached the table and took their seats. The room was so quiet you could hear everyone's heartbeat.

Finally, Ragnarok chose to begin this meeting, "Again, I on the behalf of the Goblin Nation, must thank you for your haste to begin the process of solving this matter. First and foremost, introductions. I am Ragnarok, Chief Executive of the Main Branch of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. For Lord Potter, I am the Account Manager of Utmost Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell. To my right is Hookfang, Bloodfang, Broodhurst, and Chief Healer Anorak. The Account Managers of Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff respectfully. To my left are Account Managers Ironclaw, Ripwing, Dipwing, and Chief Legal Advisor Borrok of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Gaunt, and Evans. Together, we manage all accounts and estates for our client and friend, Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black. Before we continue, Lord Malfoy, could you please look at me." The blonde lord looked at Ragnarok and immediately a white light flashed with the snap of the King's fingers. Lucius shook his head, then looked forward with a scowl, "I would have kept quiet on what I witnessed yesterday." Ragnarok nodded his head, "Apologies Lord Malfoy, but given the client in question and information discovered two days before his arrival, I felt it was in his best interest if no one knew his whereabouts."

Madam Bones looked intrigued, "What did you witness yesterday Lucius?" Lucius straightened up a bit, "I was finalizing the transfer of Draco's trust vault with King Ragnarok when a crack was heard in the foyer. When I turned around, I saw a tiny boy with Nagini, the Dark Lord's familiar and adoptive mother. At first, I was curious why the snake would be with this child until I heard the child speak Parsletongue. At first, I thought perhaps he was a bastard child that the Dark Lord had kept hidden until he told Ragnarok that his name was Harry Potter. The next thing I know is that I'm outside the bank and cannot get back in." The three witches were stunned by what he witnessed. Madam Bones was the first to speak up, "Should we not be concerned that the Dark Lord may attempt to kill him to prevent the prophecy?" Ragnarok perked up, "What prophecy?" All four humans were staring at him stunned. It was Narcissa who spoke the next, "The prophecy that predicted that Lord Potter would defeat the Dark Lord." Ragnarok blinked once, twice, three times before a sour expression was made, "Just who heard this prophecy?" It was Lucius who answered, "Dumbledore heard it from Syvil Trelawney during her interview at the Hog's Head."

Ragnarok slammed his hands on the table and began barking in Gobbledook, and if the horrified expressions of the other Goblins were anything to go on, it was nothing pretty. He finally stopped, pulled out four sealed scrolls and tossed them on the table. "It is fake! We performed a Spectral Blood Analysis test on him yesterday. If there was a prophecy, even if already completed, it would have shown up. THERE WAS NO PROPHECY!!" he bellowed, slamming his fists once again on the table. The four wizards took the scrolls in front of them and opened them to read the test. After five minutes, all four were gobsmacked by the information-

**Spectral Blood Analysis Test**

**Performed by Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black**

**Witnessed by Ragnarok IV**

**Individual-**

**Name:** Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black

 **Blood Status:** Pureblood

 **Date of Birth:** July 31, 1980, 11:59 PM at Potter Manor

**Maternal Parentage~**

**Mother-**

**Name:** Lilith June Potter nee Evans

**Blood Status:** Pureblood

**Date of Birth:** January 30, 1960, at 3:15 PM at Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England

**Date of Death:** October 31, 1981, at 11:32 PM at Number 12, Godric's Hollow, West Country, England

**Grandmother-**

**Name:** Marigold Dawn Evans nee Rosier

**Blood Status:** Pureblood

**Status:** Deceased

**Grandfather-**

**Name:** Johnathan Orion Evans III

**Blood Status:** Pureblood

**Status:** Deceased

**Paternal Parentage~**

**Father-**

**Name:** James Fleamont Potter

**Blood Status:** Pureblood

**Date of Birth:** March 27, 1960, at 11:47 AM at Harlaxton Manor, Harlaxton, Lincolnshire, England

**Date of Death:** October 31, 1981, at 11:29 PM at Number 12, Godric's Hollow, West Country, England

**Grandmother-**

**Name:** Dorea Belle Potter nee Black

**Blood Status:** Pureblood

**Status:** Deceased

**Grandfather-**

**Name:** Charlus Henry Potter IV

**Blood Status:** Pureblood

**Status:** Deceased

**Legal Guardians-**

**Godfather:** Legal and Blood Adopted Father

 **Name:** Sirius Orion Black III

**Blood Status:** Pureblood

**Status:** Illegal Incarceration in Azkaban Keep

 **Magical Guardian:** Illegal

**Name:** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

**Blood Status:** Halfblood

**Status:** Living; Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Legal), Order of Merlin: First class (Legal), Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot (Illegal), Grand Sorcerer of the Court of Magic (Illegal), Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (Illegal)

 **Muggle Guardian:** Legal due to False Incarceration

**Name:** Petunia May Dursley nee Evans

**Blood Status:** Pureblood Squib

**Status:** Living; Housewife

**Medical History~**

**Year I-**

  * Spectral Blood Analysis Test
  * Magical Immunization
  * Muggle Immunizations



**Year II-**

  * Blood Protection Ritual
  * Avada Kadavra
  * Horcrux Implementation
  * Magical Binds Implemented
  * Blood Glamour Applied
  * Pneumonia
  * Malnourishment



**Year III-**

  * Malnourishment
  * 32 counts of smacks
  * 5 cranial injuries
  * 2 cracked ribs



**Year IV-**

  * Malnourishment
  * River fever
  * 7 Cranial Injuries
  * Fractured Arm
  * 4 cracked ribs



**Year V-**

  * Malnourishment
  * 48 2nd degree burns
  * 3 3rd degree burns
  * 4 arm fractures
  * splinching



**Year VI-**

  * Malnourishment
  * 53 accounts of rape
  * multiple fractures to the pelvis
  * spinal fracture
  * 3 leg fractures
  * hip displacement



**Year VII-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 211 counts of rape
  * 89 counts of lashing



**Year VIII-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 300 counts of rape
  * 185 counts of lashing



**Year IX-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 213 counts of rape
  * 286 counts of lashing



**Year X-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 275 counts of rape
  * 34 counts of lashing



**Year XI-**

  * Malnourishment
  * Damaged oesophagus
  * 123 counts of rape
  * 31 counts of lashing
  * Spectral Blood Analysis test



**Magical Afflictions and Conditions~**

**Magical Core:** Dark

**Magical Binds-**

  * **Core:** 80%
  * **Wandless Magic**
  * **Nonverbal Magic**
  * **Parsletongue:** Unblocked due to Horcrux
  * **Parslemagic:** Unblocked due to Horcrux
  * **Blood Magic**
  * **Soul Magic**
  * **Temporal Magic**
  * **Healing Magic**
  * **Eidetic Memory:** 85% Blocked, partial unblock due to Horcrux
  * **Natural occlumency**
  * **Natural Legillimency**
  * **Family Magics**



**Magical Conditions-**

  * **Horcrux:** Tom Marvolo Riddle
  * **Magical** **Healing:** 60% of remaining magic
  * **Soul Bond:** Tom Marvolo Riddle
  * **In Perpetuul Simul:** Phase I Complete, Phase II partial completion



**Magical Titles-**

  * **Lord of Death:** Magically Chosen
  * **Master of Death:** Universally Chosen



**Inherited Estates and Titles~**

**Lordships-**

**Peverell:** Utmost Ancient and Most Noble House through Blood (III) and Conquest

  * **Votes:** 9
  * **Properties:** 3 
    * Ancestral Castle
    * Peverell Manor
    * Mortem Cottage
  * **Vaults:** 3~37,049,672,319 Galleons; 1,568 Books; 424 Artefacts. Error: 3 Artefacts Missing- Elder Wand, Ressurection Stone, Cloak of Invisibility



**Slytherin:** Most Ancient and Most Noble House through Blood (II) and Conquest

  * **Votes:** 8
  * **Properties:** 5 
    * 1/4 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
    * Azkaban Keep
    * Serpent Rest
    * Fang Grotto
    * Chamber of Secrets
  * **Vaults:** 11~ 7,298,104,532 Galleons; 7,864 Books; 212 Artefacts. Error: 1 Artefact Missing- Locket of Salazar Slytherin



**Ravenclaw:** Most Ancient and Most Noble House: Sole Heir

  * **Votes:** 8
  * **Properties:** 5  

    * 1/4 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
    * Beauxbatons Academy of Magical Arts
    * Department of Mysteries
    * Eaglets Nest
    * Windsoar manor
  * **Vaults:** 9~ 2,536,897,196 Galleons; 25,784 Books; 12 Artefacts. Error: 1 Artefact Missing- Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw



**Gryffindor:** Most Ancient and Most Noble House through Blood (I): Direct Line

  * **Votes:** 8
  * **Properties:** 5 
    * 1/4 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
    * Hogsmeade
    * Godric's Hollow
    * Lion's Den
    * Mane Estate
  * **Vaults:** 13~ 5,481,293,269 Galleons; 520 Books; 12,432 Artefacts. Error: 1 Artefact Missing- Sword of Godric Gryffindor



**Potter:** Ancient and Most Noble House: Sole Heir

  * **Votes:** 7
  * **Properties:** 3 
    * Harlaxton Manor, Harlaxton, Lincolnshire, England- Used by the University of Evansville since 1978 as the English Campus
    * Potter Manor
    * Number 12, Godric's Hollow, West Country England
  * **Vaults:** 5~ 738,291,346 Galleons; 1,624 Books; 54 Artefacts. Error: Illegal Transactions by Albus PWB Dumbldore- 50,000 Galleons a Month since November 1, 1981.



**Black:** Ancient and Most Noble House through Blood (II), Will, and Claims Law

  * **Votes:** 7
  * **Properties:** 3 
    * Castle Black
    * Black Manor
    * 12 Grimmauld Place
  * **Vaults:** 5~ 382,295,142 Galleons; 4,506 Books; 782 Artefacts.



**Gaunt:** Ancient and Most Noble House through Blood (I) and Conquest- Note that the Gaunt Estate has merged with the Muggle Riddle Estate at the behest of the previous Lord Gaunt, Tom Marvolo Riddle

  * **Votes:** 7
  * **Properties:** 3 
    * Hangelton
    * Riddle Manor, Little Hangelton, Sussex, England
    * Gaunt Estate
  * **Vaults:** 1~ 187,235,629 Galleons; 52,900 books; 29,873 Artefacts.



**Additional Estates~**

  * **Properties:** 3 
    * Monroe Manor
    * 13 Godric's Hollow
    * Number 4 Privet drive
  * **Vaults:** 39~ 127,982,590 Galleons; 1,250 Books; 400 Artefacts.



**Total Amount for the Estate of Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black**

  * **Lordships:** 7~ 1 Utmost Ancient and Most Noble House, 3 Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses, 3 Ancient and Most Noble Houses
  * **Votes:** 54- Grants Titles of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Grand Sorcerer of the Court of Magic, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards
  * **Properties:** 27
  * **Vaults:** 86~ 53,801,772,023 Galleons; 96,016 Books; 44,195 Artefacts



It was Bones that shocked them into action when she hissed, "That lying, fucking Bastard!" Everyone, even the goblins, was shocked by the normally stoic and well-mannered witch. Healer Tonks was first to gain control, "What did the old fool do?" Madam Bones was now boiling with rage, "He was the one to remove the boy from the wreckage. He was the only wizard who had access to him. He was the one to implement the binds and glamour. He was the one to place him in that home! And every damn meeting he goes on and on about the training he does with the child and how happy he was! WHEN IN TRUTH THE BOY WAS NOTHING BUT A TOY FOR A SICK OLD BASTARD TO HAVE HIS WAY WITH!!!" Amelia broke down there and then, collapsing to the ground sobbing and seething in rage. Andromeda and Narcissa rushed to her side, both teared up as the truth settled in on them. Anorak stepped around the table with a box of tissues and handed them to the witches taking a few herself. Lucius stared ahead, pale and shaken with more fear than anger. He knew what happened to Amelia when she was little. It was why she could not have children, and why she chose to never be intimate with anybody. Both Andromeda and Narcissa were only able to bare one child each, a symptom of the damage inflicted due to Cygnus's aggressive punishments, so to hear of such a horrid thing would set them off. It was at this thought that the air became iced over. Lucius turned to look at the three witches, and his eyes widened in fear. The air around them was turning and twisting in fury. The three stood and turned back to the room, and all others flinched back at the promise of death gleaming in their eyes. Amelia spoke in a low tone that both froze you and burned in concealed anger, "I swear on my magic that the old fool will pay dearly for what he allowed that child to go through." As one, the three witches proclaimed, "SO MOTE IT BE!" The air condensed greatly, suffocating everyone, before dispelling entirely.

Ragnarok stood, pale and shaken, "Perhaps some tea to calm down so we may discuss how to proceed and help Lord Potter?" The three witches nodded and retook their seats, while Borrok shot out of the room to get tea for everyone. The atmosphere was even tenser than before, no one daring to provoke the emotionally charged witches. Borrok soon returned with two other goblins carting trays of tea and snacks. As everything was set up and passed out, Ragnarok kept an eye on the witches. He was glad that these three were chosen, for more than the obvious reasons. Each had experience in what Harry has dealt with to some compacity. This would allow them to connect with the young Lord more than any other person. They managed to pull through and could aid him in his recovery. However, the ultimate healer would be his soul bonded. That is where Lucius comes in, being one of the closest to the Dark Lord. He could feel Harry in on what happened during the war, on the previous goals of the Dark. Harry would be able to learn how to deal with Riddle in his current state, giving them time to set up the healing procedures for the Dark Lord.

Once everyone had calmed down and gone through at least 2 cups of tea, 5 in the case of Lucius, Ragnarok decided to continue the meeting. "Now then," he began, "I believe it will be best to discuss what each of you can do to help Harry. Starting with Healer Tonks and Lady Malfoy. Anorak, if you will?" Anorak nodded and began, "Yesterday I informed him of his healing regime. Given the extent of the injuries and magical strain, it would be advisable to heal everything as soon as possible. I gave him a bottle of _Magica Liberee_ to release the binds and glamour placed on him. The bottle had a charm on it to alert us when it was emptied. According to the tracker, it was taken at 9:00 PM on the dot. This means that Harry is currently in the 14th hour of a 120-hour magic free time period. During this time Healer Tonks may speak with him and begin to aid him in his mental recovery. Once the 120 hours are up, he will be placed in a magical coma and given potions every morning and every second night for four weeks. Lady Malfoy will be his private healer during this time, administering the potions and checking his progress. Now while you are bound by a secrecy draught, I have four secrecy contracts for others to sign. The reason being is that I commend the employed help of Severus Snape in the potion brewing, as well as the help of Nymphadora Tonks and Draco Malfoy. Nymphadora can explain how Hogwarts is, while Draco can help ease Harry into the school, as they will be year mates. I'm hoping a friendship will bud from this experience. Now, once the four weeks are up, which should be on July 25, Harry will need to be placed on a strict diet and exercise regime until his thirteenth birthday. This will ensure that he is at optimal health."

Andy and Cissa nodded in understanding, knowing full well that the diet and exercise will also speed up his growth, allowing him to be close to the Dark Lords famed physique. Lucius was staring into the table, an inquisitive look on his face. Finally, he looked over at Borrok and asked, "While I understand the need for those three to have contracts, may I inquire why id there a fourth contract?" Borrok looked at Madam Bones, "I assume you will need assistance in gathering the necessary evidence to persecute both Albus Dumbledore and Vernon Dursley?" Bones eyes lit in understanding, "The final contract is for whomever I choose to aid me. It will ensure that Dumbledore never finds out about these suits." Borrok nodded, "That is correct. I would recommend Head Auror Scrimegoeur. He has the cleanest and most neutral record next to yours. I have full faith that he will aid you in bringing those two to heel." Bones nodded her approval, "I assume that I will be working in the background until Harry needs me?" Ragnarok spoke next, "That is correct. Once he awakens, he will need to be brought here on his birthday, July 31, to claim his lordships and change his name. After that, he will need to be taught all he can about magic and being a lord. That is your task, Lord Malfoy." Lucius smiled with true pride, knowing that this was something he could easily accomplish, "I will do my utmost best to instruct him."

All the goblins seemed pleased, till finally, Dipwing spoke up, "Dumbledore mustn't learn of his affinity or his bond." Tonks looked at him warily, "While I most certainly agree, why would it hurt if he found out?" Dipwing seemed focused, his eyes a hazy fog. "Lord Potter is one of the three Lords of Magic. More specifically, he is the Lord of Death. It is a title used twice before by his ancestors, the Peverells. Each time they arrived, one of the other Lords had won in their conflicts. This is due to what is known as a Core Bond. Core bonds will align the Lord of death with the partner he is most likely to be fulfilled with. Since Harry holds a Darkcore, he is meant to be with the Dark Lord. However, if Dumbledore manipulated his core, it could cause him to switch side. To fall for Dumbledore instead of Tom Riddle." All the wizards blanched and looked sick at this idea. Ragnarok nodded, "Dumbledore must not take control of Harry. There is no telling the type of damage that could be done by him." Amelia spoke up, "He will never know." All the goblins glanced at each other, before standing and bowing slightly. The wizard did the same and was approached by Dipwing, "These shoes will take you to his location. The password is _Riddle_." The wizards nodded there understanding, before being zipped away.

Lucius landed gracefully on his feet, and turned toward the manor, before stopping dead in his tracks. He recognized this place, and while the place was more beautiful than before, he still paled slightly. Narcissa stepped up next to him and tapped his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. "Lucius, what's wrong?" she inquired, not having seen him like this in years. Bones and Tonks were also staring at him, curious as to his reaction. Lucius cleared his throat, "You know how the Dark Lord used either Malfoy Manor or Lestrange Manor for his meetings?" At this Narcissa nodded, wondering where this was headed. "Well this," he waved at the estate in front of them, "Is his home, Riddle Manor." At this, the three witches turned and gaped at the property. When one thought of the Dark Lord, a stone and white-sided house on the beach was not what came to mind in terms of a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of having the three witches help Harry is to show him that his life does not have to be dictated by the abuse he suffered.  
> Now, my Riddle Manor is quite different and will take a while to get that chapter out for you guys. I will hopefully have it ready fir you come Monday, 22. Hopefully, you will enjoy it.


End file.
